The present invention relates to the field of receptacles for storing and displaying compact disc cases, and the like. More specifically, the present invention relates to receptacles for storing CD cases, wherein the receptacles define a multi-direction entry path for the insertion of the compact disc case, and are capable of being pivotally mounted within a display rack.
Compact discs are becoming an increasingly common medium for storing information. Everything from music, to movies to software is being stored in various formats on compact discs. As a result, people are accumulating more and more compact discs contained in xe2x80x9cjewelxe2x80x9d cases both at home and at work. For example, many individuals have home collections of audio CDs, CD-ROMs, game software, as well as home collections of movies on DVD. Similarly, in the work place, many employees, especially those who work in the information technology field, have numerous CDs that contain the software they need to perform their jobs. Furthermore, the growing availability of equipment that enables individuals to write, or burn, information onto compact discs is making the use of compact discs even more common in everyday life.
With the increase in the number of CDs found in people""s homes and offices, there is an increase in the demand for display and storage racks that can store and display the many CD cases.
One such display rack is described in U.S. Pat. No. 1,421,391 issued to Bower. The display and storage rack described in this document comprises vertical disc storing receptacles that are positioned along a vertical axis to form frames of receptacles that are pivotable about a vertical rod on a display rack. A disadvantage associated with the display rack described by Bower is that in order to place the discs within the receptacles, the discs are required to be inserted from the narrow side of the receptacle, thereby requiring careful alignment and significant concentration by the user. The fact that the rack is pivotable renders the task of inserting discs within the receptacles that much more difficult.
Another type of display rack is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 5,176,264 issued to De Palma. This document describes a display case for compact discs, and the like, that includes a rotatable display case having numerous slots for inserting the compact discs. Once again, this display rack requires that the CDs be inserted along their thin sides and therefore must be carefully aligned in order to be inserted properly within the display case. Furthermore, this display case has the disadvantage that once the CDs are stored within the rack, they can only be identified by reading the writing positioned on the thin side of the CD case. As such, once the CDs have been inserted within the display rack, the task of locating a specific CD is often time consuming and frustrating for the user.
Therefore, there is a need in the industry for a display and storage receptacle that enables a user to easily and efficiently insert a compact disc case within the receptacle and that enables a user to easily identify a CD once it has been placed within the receptacle.
As embodied and broadly described herein, the present invention provides a receptacle for a compact disc case, or the like. The compact disc case lies in an imaginary plane and has a pair of main opposed faces that are generally parallel to the imaginary plane. The CD cases also include a peripheral sidewall that has a thickness and extends between the pair of main opposed faces. The receptacle of the invention comprises a back wall and a front wall, wherein the front wall is spaced from the back wall by a distance not less than the thickness of the peripheral sidewall of the compact disc case. The front wall and the back wall define therebetween a space for receiving the compact disc case. In addition, the front wall and the back wall define a multiple direction entry path for the insertion of the compact disc case. The compact disc is movable through the multiple direction entry path by performing a first movement and a second movement. The first movement of the compact disc is a movement during which the compact disc case is displaced toward the back wall along a direction generally perpendicular to the imaginary plane of the compact disc. The front wall and the back wall of the receptacle being characterized by a geometrical relationship such that during the first movement the compact disc case can be moved past the front wall and brought into abutment against the back wall. The second movement is a movement during which the compact disc case is displaced between the front wall and the back wall along a direction generally parallel to the imaginary plane such as to bring the compact disc case in a position wherein the front wall overlaps with a portion of one of the main faces of the compact disc case, and the back wall overlaps with at least a portion of the other main face of the compact disc case. The overlapping being sufficient to retain the CD case within its inserted position.
As embodied and broadly described herein, the present invention provides a receptacle for a compact disc case, wherein the compact disc case has a pair of main opposed faces and a peripheral sidewall that extends between the main faces. The peripheral sidewall also has a thickness. The receptacle comprises a back wall, a front wall that is spaced from the back wall by a distance that is not less than the thickness of the peripheral sidewall of the compact disc case. The front wall and the back wall define therebetween a space for receiving the compact disc case, and define a multiple direction entry path for the insertion of the compact disc case in the space. The compact disc case is movable through the entry path by performing a first movement and a second movement. The first movement is a movement during which the compact disc case is displaced toward the back wall along a direction generally perpendicular to the back wall of the receptacle. The front wall and back wall are characterized by a geometrical relationship such that during the first movement the compact disc case is moved past the front wall and brought in abutment against the back wall. The second movement is a movement during which the compact disc case is displaced between the front wall and the back wall along a direction generally parallel to the back wall of said receptacle such as to bring the compact disc case into a position wherein the front wall overlaps a portion of one of the main faces of the compact disc case and the back wall overlaps with at least a portion of the other main face of the compact disc case.
As embodied and broadly described herein, the present invention further provides a receptacle that comprises a peripheral wall extending between the front wall and the back wall. The peripheral wall includes a base wall portion and a side wall portion.
In a specific embodiment of the invention, the base wall portion and the side wall portion are characterized by a geometrical relationship wherein the base wall portion and the side wall portion are connected at a substantially 90 degree angle.
In a specific embodiment of the invention, the front wall comprises a first section and a second section. The first section extends along the base wall portion, and the second section extends along the side wall portion.
In a specific embodiment of the invention, the receptacle is upwardly inclined so that the CD case is able to slide independently towards the side wall portion into an inserted position.
In a specific embodiment of the invention, the base wall portion includes an inner surface, an outer surface, a longitudinal axis, a width, and at least one protrusion extending from the inner surface. The protrusion has a width that is less than that of the base wall portion and extends along the longitudinal axis.
In a specific embodiment of the invention, the side wall portion includes an inner surface, an outer surface, a longitudinal axis, a width, and at least one protrusion extending from the inner surface. The protrusion has a width that is less than that of the side wall portion and extends along the longitudinal axis.
In a specific embodiment, the receptacle includes an upper end pivot and a lower end pivot forming a pivot axis adjacent to the side wall portion.
In a specific embodiment, one of the upper end pivot and the lower end pivot includes a cavity with an inner diameter, and the other of the upper end pivot and the lower end pivot includes a protrusion with a transverse measurement that is less than the inner diameter of the cavity.
In a further specific embodiment, the base wall portion includes an inner end portion that is adjacent to the side wall portion, an intermediate portion for receiving the compact disc case, and an outer end portion that has a projection for preventing the compact disc case from sliding out of the intermediate portion.
In a further specific embodiment, the front wall includes a projection that extends into the space defined between the front wall and the back wall.
In a further specific embodiment, the back wall includes a projection that extends into the space defined between the front wall and the back wall.
As further embodied and broadly described herein, the present invention provides a panel comprising more than one receptacle for receiving compact disc cases.
In a specific embodiment the more than one receptacle are aligned such that the back walls of the receptacles are coplanar.